Devices known as multifunction devices (MFD's) and all-in-one (AIO) devices typically permit users to perform multiple types of functionality, such as printing and scanning, among other types of functionality like faxing. As such, users can use a single device to both print a hardcopy of a document on a sheet of media like paper, as well as scan a hardcopy of a document that has already been printed on a sheet of media in order to generate an electronic version of the document. Insofar as scanning is concerned, once a document has been scanned in, the MFD or AIO device may permit a user to save the scanned document to a storage device, to email or fax the scanned document, and/or to perform a predefined workflow in relation to the scanned document, among other types of functionalities.